My monster
by MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats
Summary: "I could have asked for anything else in the universe. World peace, a cure to a disease, to live forever. But all i wanted was him" / NILEY! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! so... another story! Yipieee. Hahaha!**

**Inspired by the series of Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. **

**So Hope you Enjoy**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bored, impatient and tired. Yeah that was what the fifteen year old, miley stewart was feeling, she was waiting in line with her best friend Liam Lightwood to get inside the club, since it was all ages night and they were allowed to go in.

"Liam, what is taking us so long?, We've been standing here for hours now!" She said

"Miles, you have to be patient!, you said that like that fifth time already and besides after that dude infront of this dude infront of us, we're next!" Liam said **( LOL. Sorry for the that dude, this dude thing :)) **

"Sorry but i'm tired of standing here, waiting. i just want to dance and drink!" miley said

After a few more minutes of waiting, finally the two of them were inside the club, miley immediately put her bag on their table and pulled liam to the dance floor, they started dancing and dancing and dancing until miley excused herself.

"Hey liam, i'm just gonna sit down and get a drink, k? Come and join me if you're done dancing" Miley said making her way out of the dance floor and sitting on their table.

She walked to the bar and asked for a drink then she went back to sit again. She was staring at the people inside the club until someone caught her eye, it was a curly headed boy a very handsome one, he was with another cute boy and a girl. She was observing them and she was shocked to see that the curly headed boy was holding a knife behind him. She saw the girl pull a man into a room, wherein only staff are allowed to enter. and the two other boys followed her, each holding a knife and was that, a blade?

Then suddenly miley heard someone speak.

"Heya miles, why are you staring at wall?" liam asked.

"Huh? oh, liam i saw something, i don't know but i saw two men carrying a knife and a blade entering that room!" miley said pointing at the room. "I think they're killing the other men the girl pulled inside" miley added.

"Knife? blade? are you sure miles? and there was a girl?" liam asked not sure whether he would believe miley.

"Yes totally, could you go and tell the security, i'm gonna go and check, k?" miley said but was interrupted by liam

"No way, you stay here while i get the security, understand?" liam said

"Bu-" miley started but was only to be interrupted again by liam

"no but miles, they could be dangerous, just stay here while i get the security" liam said, running away before miley had the chance to say something else.

miley waited but then again, she couldn't resist going inside the room, so she stand up and walked over the door and entered the room, when she entered it she saw two doors and heard people speaking at the first door, she assumed that the people were inside the room. she walked quietly and listen to them.

"So, what do you know about the mortal cup?" said a voice that belonged to a boy

"i don't know what you're talking about, i'm just an ordinary human!" said another voice.

a voice laughed and said " Ordinary human? you can't fool us, i know what you are and i believe you know what i am, right?"

"no, i don't know what you are" the voice spat

"Cut the damn lying bitch, i know you know what we are, say it!" the voice shouted

"Shadowhunter-" the voice spat

"correct, so little useless demon, what do you know about the mortal cup? the voice asked again.

miley was beggining to think that this people were crazy, demon? mortal glass or cup or whatever? shadowwhat? clearly she thinks that these people are psycho.

"i don't know about the mortal cup!" said the voice

"shut up, just tell us the truth or i'll kill you" said the voice

"nick calm down, i'm starting to think that that demon is useless" said another voice

" but joe, maybe he know something about it!" nick said.

" stop it you two, just kill that nick so we can go, that useless thing" said another voice that belonged to girl, hmm this must be the girl miley thought.

"Fine" nick said but before nick could kill the demon miley already entered the room screamed

"You can't kill him !"

* * *

><p><strong> Ok.. i know that was short but yeah. :)<strong>

**Tell me whatda think? If i'm gonna continue it or not?**

**Review please. :)**

**Follow me on twitter**

**NileyFreaakk**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 review? :( Seriously! guys i know it sucks but it gets better, i promise**

**it sucks because i'm only starting it. but pleasee review :)**

**disclaimer; i own nothing but the plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You can't kill him!"<em>

"What's this?" said the brunette girl.

"Clearly sis, it's a mundane" joe said.

"What are you doing here? And why the hell can you see us?" nick asked

"What are you talking about, of course I can see you, I have eyes! You moron" miley answered back.

"Nick? Are you showing? Because I know me and joe are not" the brunette girl asked.

"I- I'm not, but that- this is ridiculous, how can you see us when you're a mundane?" nick asked looking at miley straight in the eyes

"Mundane? You people are crazy, I heard you talking about shadows and cups or whatever! You are definitely crazy!" miley cried.

"Us crazy? What the hell, who are you anyways?" the girl asked.

"Miley stewart." Miley said fearless.

"milky or whoever you are-" started the girl but was interrupted by miley

"it's miley, you get that? M-I-L-E-Y!" miley hissed.

"Whatever, Milkey you don't know what you're saying, ok? This dude isn't a good guy, he's the bad one, while the three of us is just doing our job." The girl said while pointing at the demon.

"Selena, nevermind that girl." Nick said, oh so selena was the name of the girl miley thought.

"No, mikayla listen, that guy is evil , he's a demon ok? He just doesn't look like it and only shadowhunters like us can see us. " Selena said, miley had the urge to roll her eyes because selena keeps calling her different names but she didn't correct her because as she sees it selena actually doesn't care.

"fine, but my friend already called the security" miley said.

"You what? Are you insane girl? You called the security?" joe growled.

"Joe, relaxes the police wont believe her because they won't see us" nick said calmly, he was holding a knife in his hand, running it to the neck of the man.

"What do you mean they can't see you?" miley asked

"Mundane girl, aren't you paying attention to what selena said, only shadowhunters like us can see us" nick said

"is this a joke or what? How come I can see you?" miley said

"We don't know mundane girl, but you better keep your mouth shut for the things that you'll see" selena warned, and after selena said that nick lifted the knife and stabbed it into the man's chest, miley screamed.

"Miley?" a voice called

"Liam! You're here!" miley said hugging him

"Why are you alone in here? And where's the man with a knife?" liam asked

"I-I'm alone? Liam don't you see anyone in here except for me?" miley asked, terrified.

"Miley, are you nuts? Yeah you're alone!" liam answered

"So miss, where's the guy with a knife?" one of the security asks.

"Uhhh, false alarm, I think I was just hallucinating sorry." Miley apologized and then the security went away.

"Really? False alarm? I don't believe you" liam said crossing his arms.

"Whaa? Why not?" miley pouted and then she looked around then saw nick still there with his friends, as she met her eyes with him, nick winked at her.

"Because, I really thought there was a man, I mean you look like you really saw the man and I-"

"Sorry, I think we should talk about that tomorrow, you go outside while I stay here for a bit" miley said

"Huh? Why would you stay here?" liam asked

"I-I just need to relax, ok? I'll catch up with you in a bit" miley said as liam walked away

"How come they can't see you!" miley hissed

"I told you before, only shadowhunters can see us!" selena said.

"Then why can I see you?" miley asked again.

"We don't know, but we don't care as long as you shut your mouth, k?" joe said "Now come on we should go know sel and nick, it's getting late" joe added

"Bye mundane" nick said and waved goodbye but before that he winked then walked away.

Now miley was all alone in the room, she went out and asked liam if they could go home already, liam agreed,

"I still think we should bring her to the institute, so we can know how can she see us" nick said

"Nick, Kevin would be angry if we did" selena explained

"maybe we should tell him later, then I could go back and get that mundane tomorrow?" nick said.

"Maybe we should, I was really shocked because she can see us" joe said.

"I know, maybe she's a shadowhunter too?" nick said.

"Don't be ridiculous nick, she doesn't even know what we are, I believe she doesn't believe in werewolves, vampires, fairies, witches and such things" selena growled.

"I was just wondering! Don't be so so so"

"So what?" selena said

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought"

Miley and Liam are in miley's house.

"Are you sure you're ok now?" liam asked.

"Yeah, I'll just go to sleep" miley said going upstairs and to her bed. She can't get out of her mind about what happened in the club, especially the curly headed boy.

She imagined what would be the feeling if she's running her fingers in nick's soft and curly hair.

"Dammit miley, stop thinking about that shadowhunter boy" miley thought. She closed her eyes and drifted to wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>Review review review please! <strong>

**I'm begging you to read this! hehehe. **

**follow me on twitter?**

**NileyFreaakk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again. 3 reviews? Awesome. Thanks readers.**

**Sorry if it's short, but if i get one review from someone.**

**I'll update later again, maybe putting 2 new chapters? ;)**

**Disclaimer; Don't own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Miley woke up the next, thinking about what happened in the bar last night, she was so sure that the incident with nick was true, So she got up and call liam.<p>

"Hello?" liam spoke through the phone, he sounded like he just woken up.

"Oh hey liam, did I wake you up?" miley asked

"Huh? Oh Miley? Uh yeah you did wake me up but that's okay. It's eleven and I needed to wake up" liam said

"Ohh, Uh I just-I just want to ask you if you're going to teddy's tonight?" (Teddy is a restaurant)

"Uh well no, but I'm practicing at josh later"

"Can I go? Then after that we will you know, hang out like the old times? Grab some hotdogs at pinky's?-"

"Sure miley, I'll pick you up later?"

"Totally, bye liam!"

"Bye"

Miley sighed, she missed liam like crazy, liam was always with the band practicing their song, she missed the times when her and liam would just go to the mall and goof around.  
>She missed her best friend mostly.<p>

She got up from her bed, went to the bathroom and decided to clean herself up.  
>After having her looonnnnnnng hot shower, she went on her closet and decided to wear her usual miley-look, Tank top, washed jeans and boots. She grabbed her phone and decided to have breakfast at starbucks.<p>

Miley walked inside the starbucks and ordered her food. She just sat at her seat, waiting for her food.

She was surfing the net using her i-phone she got from her mom at 17th birthday.

She went on thinking about that nicky boy again. She was imagining herself seeing nick again and how he would wink at her and his stupid smirk displaying on his face.

"Miley?" a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"huh, uh yes?" she said looking up from her phone, she was shocked to see liam here, he usually would ask her to come with him at starbucks…

"hiya miles, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh, well I'm here for breakfast, but what are YOU doing here? I mean you would usually call me to come with you here" miley said

"Oh, yeah about that, I'm meeting someone here" liam said nervously

"and who could that someone be?" miley said, raising her eyebrows at him.

" A girl…."

"A girl? Seriously liam?"

"Yuh, I met her on the cd shop the other day"

"And you asked her out?" miley said sounding jealous?

"uh huh, why what's the matter?" liam asked

"What's the matter? Huh, oh nothing liam, nothing's wrong" miley mumbled

"You sure?" liam asked again.

"Yeah, congrats liam, I didn't know you had it in you to ask a girl" miley said fake laughing then walking away, she didn't even waited for her food, she just walked away from liam.

"Where are you going nick?" joe called to nick, as nick was rushing towards the door

"somewhere.." nick mumbled

"You can't go right now, were gonna have some training with Kevin later"

"No, i'll be back in an hour" nick said, walking out of the institute

Nick walked out of the institute, went straight to the end of the forest and into the city. He had a dream about the mundane girl, miley. And since that he had been wanting to see her gorgeous, innocent face. But then shadowhunters aren't allowed to be in love, at least for him. He needs to focus on training because he wanted to be the best shadowhunter out there, Nick was 16 and yet he was the most skill full teenage demon slayer in their world. But he just can't get out miss miley out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaaa! 1 Review please?<strong>

**Hehehe. ;)**

**Follow me on twitter**

**Nileyfreaakk**

**Love You guys,**

**Julia. **


End file.
